There have been numerous targeting apparatuses invented for indicating accurate impact. Such targets are intended for use in testing ones skill in shooting some type of projectile. More particularly, devices are designed for use in target practice with a gun which fires bullets, an air gun which shoots pellets, or a bow which shoots arrows, all for the purpose of testing one's accuracy.
There are existing apparatuses intended for the above-mentioned general purposes. When a shooter is positioned at a substantial distance from conventional targets of the bull's eye type, or any other similar known target, it can be difficult to tell exactly whether or where one's bullet or arrow has hit the target.
One area of effort to overcome the above-mentioned problem has been the use of various optical devices, such as telescopes, binoculars, spotting scopes, or the like, so that one can view the target very carefully front the target shooting location for the purpose of attempting to determine precisely where the previously fired projectile has impacted the target. Under such field target shooting conditions, target shooters may set up cans or bottles rather than use conventional bull's eye-type paperboard or cardboard targets primarily because of the previous deficiency. Not immediately knowing the results of a shot is, of course, not true when one shoots at bottles, cans, or the like, where the impact of the fired projectile will be immediately perceptible to the shooter, either because the hit bottle shatters or the hit can is caused to fly from its previous at rest location, or it emits a loud sound when it is shot by a bullet. Either way, such a physical target in some way produces a visible indication to the shooter that the shot has hit the intended target, or, conversely, has missed it. That is the primary reason why such casual field target shooters frequently shoot at bottles, cans, electric power wire insulators, and other objects which will give of a visible indication when hit by a bullet.